1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cross slide for a lathe, comprising a body, a tool head, which consists of a tool head housing which is angularly adjustably mounted in said body, and a tool spindle, which is rotatably mounted in said tool head housing and carries a toolholder for holding a rotary tool and is operatively connected by an angle drive to a drive spindle, which is at right angles to the tool spindle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to permit a workpiece to be machined on a lathe by a rotating tool, such as a boring, drilling or milling tool, it has been proposed to provide a cross slide, which is slidably mounted on a saddle, which is movable along a longitudinal axis defined by the headstock and the tailstock of the lathe, and to provide a tool head, which is mounted on said cross slide and consists of a tool head housing and a driven tool spindle, which is rotatably mounted in said housing. To permit an adjustment of the rotating tool along a longitudinal axis and a transverse axis by the saddle and the cross slide, respectively, the housing is held in a body for angular adjustment about an axis that is parallel to the tool spindle, and the drive spindle, which is at right angles to the tool spindle, is rotatably mounted in said body and is operatively connected to the tool spindle by a miter gear drive, which acts on a shaft that is coaxial to the pivotal axis of the tool head. Whereas the additional adjustment of the tool head permits a machining of grooves for feathers regardless of the dimensions of the workpiece, the machining of the workpiece with the boring, drilling or milling tool is restricted because the orientation of the tool axis relative to the longitudinal axis of the lathe is fixed and cannot be altered. For this reason such known tool heads are used only in conjunction with turrets which are rotatable on an axis which is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the lathe and to the drive spindle associated with the tool head. In said known cross slides the tool head is angularly adjustable by a separate drive, which adds appreciably to the structural expenditure.